The Hidden Secrets by cherice thomas
by MizCR
Summary: Heres just the first chapter of a book im writng tell me wat u think...


The Hidden Secrets

Prologue

The hunters moon glistened against the river as a woman in a black coat ran carrying a bundle against her chest. She stops just on the edge of the river where two great oak trees twisted together.

"Hush my little angel", she said as the bundle began to cry out. "Done worry your safe"

"Are you sure you want to do this Keira?" familiar voice spoke as a shadow emerges from between the oak tree.

"Lyria? You scared me", Keira whispered as she step closer to get a better look at her little sister. "Of course, I have no other choose..."

"Yes u do", her sister cut her off, "Come with us. You know what they'll do to you once they realize she's gone".

"If I run, he'll find me. He'll find her," Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to blink them back.

She could see the sadness in her sister's eyes as she knew she understood. For if she ran with the baby, Maliki, would search the ends of the earth for them. The only chance baby Kensie had was if her sister took her and disappeared into the real world. "Promise me, on the goddess you'll keep her safe. No matter what happens to me. She is your number one priority", she heard voices in the distant.

"Here take her, we don't have much time," Keira handed the baby over with one final kiss on the forehead.

"Wait, I don't know if I can do this alone", Lyria cried out. "I need you..."

"Promise me!" she cut her off. "Your strong you can do this. I know you can". She hugged her sister one last time as she wiped away the last tears in her eyes.

"I love you Keira," she whispered as the portal came open.

The voices were almost there. They could hear them getting closer and closer. They heard a wolf cry out as they were spotted.

"I love you too, baby sister. I can never repay you for what you're doing", she whispered just as her sister and her only child disappeared through the portal.

As lights flashed in her eyes, she could tell she was surrounded. "Where is she?" a man's voice stepped in front of her.

"She's long gone, and you'll never have her!" She spoke with confidence.

The man steps closer just close enough to whisper in her ear, "Princess Keira, when will you learn. I always get what I want". Then all there was, was darkness as she felt someone hit the back of her head.

Chapter 1

Destiny always finds you

The sun shine through the blinds as Kensie eyes shuttered open. She woke from a dreamless night once again. As she looked at her alarm clock she realized she woke 20 minutes early. Must be the first day of school getters she thought. Although she's been the new girl twice in the last year.

See her and her aunt moved a lot as she grew up, her aunt tend to get new jobs explaining just that she was bored of her last one. Kensie never minded moving because she never stayed in one place long enough to make long lasting friends. She was more of a loner, always on the outside looking in, never feeling as though she belong. But this year was her senior year at a new school. Her aunt promise she would let her finish the year this time, which meant no more moving.

They now lived in New Orleans, Louisiana. And she was starting Louisiana High school; it was 2 weeks after the first semester started.

Kensie climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. She quickly washed up and rapped her towel round her then headed for her closet. She figured since she woke early she had more time for figure out what to wear. But as usual she was too afraid to step out of her comfort zone and settled for her usual look. Black tank top with Black denim jeans that had a chain on the side pocket. It went well with her black hair and nail polish; guess you could say her style was rocker meets goth.

She looked herself over once in the mirror admiring her green eyes and smooth carmel skin. Her aunt said she always had her mother beauty and edge, and her father's kind heart. When she was little her aunt told her that they died in a car accident, some drunken guy hit them with his truck. She was 7 when she told her, but now she is 17 almost 18. She understood accidents happen every day. Besides her aunt Lyria always took care of her and gave her the best life she could and she loved her for that.

Kensie cleared her mind as she headed downstairs into the kitchen, as she turned the corner into the kitchen the scent of bacon, Lyria smiled "Good morning, I made breakfast."

"I see," Kensie replied taking a seat on the stool in front of the counter. "Smells delicious." Now aunt Lyria wasn't best cook but she could never go wrong with breakfast.

"Are you excited for your first day", she asked pushing a plate in front of me.

"No, not really. It's not the first time I started a new school," I replied trying to sound nonchalant.

I started eating my pancakes when I started to feel this uneasy feeling. I get those a lot lately, where I feel like I'm walking into a horror scene waiting for something I know going to jump out at me.

"...I really think things are going to work out this time," I heard Lyria say pulling out of my own thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said with my new job at the art exhibit, that I love so much. I think there's a long future here. I promise it'll work out", she explained.

"I hope so..." I answered trailing off in my thoughts again.

I finished my breakfast quickly and grabbed my bag and jacket as my aunt and I headed towards the door. "Where you think you're going?" My aunt asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"To catch the bus before I'm late?" I answered with a questioning look when I felt a set of keys in my hand. "What's this?"

She smiled as she opened the door. "I know your birthday isn't for another month but I wanted to you to have something that every senior should have."

I looked out the door and gasped. I couldn't believe it not only did she get me a car but my dream car. A 1967 Chevy Impala, all black. "Wow, you got me a car? My car?"

"Yes, I wanted you to have something that's all yours."

"Thank you," I hugged her. "Thank you so much, I love you Aunty Lyria". I nearly cried, normally I wouldn't be all emotional but seeing this. All of this made me appreciate everything she has done for me.

"Now go," she released me and pulled away, "Go, and test it. Have a great first day".

I said one last thank you and headed to my car. As I unlocked the door and got in I could smell the clean interior, and feel the soft leather as I slid my backpack on the passenger seat. I started it up with a loud thunder sound that turn into a soft mummer as I pressed the brake. I shifted gears and was off to school.

I passed through Bourbon Street, The sights where amazing. I imagined how the night time life and the culture. My aunt only let me come here twice since we moved here. But always with her, she was paranoid someone would just take me. I like to see them try, it would be the last thing they ever do.

As I approached the high school it was empty. There was fog everywhere so I park my car in the closes parking space and turned off my car. As I stepped out I looked around trying to find someone in the fog. But no one was there. I headed towards the office, wanting to get indoors as soon as possible. I tried to listen for sound but all I could hear and feel is emptiness. I checked the hallway then the office. Nothing.

"Hello?" I said as I heard a creak down the hall.

"Kensie!" my aunt screamed as a shadow knocked me down. She ran to me something sparkled in her hand.

I looked around dazed and confused, wondering who knocked me down when my aunt pulled me to my feet. "We got to go," she said.

"What? What's going on? Why are you here? Who knocked me down?" A million questions slipped from my mouth as we ran toward the exit door.

A shadow stepped in front of the door. I blinked my eyes as his face became clear. He wore a coat with a symbol on the side of it that I couldn't quite make out. "Going somewhere?" He questioned. "Can't say hello to your old friend".

"Daniel, step away. We all know how this is going to end," she replied. Daniel? Who is he? What does he want?

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not the man you married anymore." He stepped forward.

"Married?" I choked out.

My aunt looked at me with eyes that glowed purple, I stepped back. "Kensie this is not the time," She snapped.

"When is the time? You've lied to my niece. Stole her away from her family?" He chuckled. "Left me." His expression turned dark then as his eye glowed yellow.

"Run!" My aunt yelled as Daniel lunged forward. That's when I saw it.

Lyria pushed me out the way and twisted revealing a small dagger with a red rock on the end. She staggered as his force hit her. I screamed as she took the dagger and plunged it in his side. Everything happens fast then. In one moment I saw a flash and a wolf in the spot that Daniel landed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Lyria turned to me as she realized I haven't moved. She started dragging me down the hall into an empty class room. She looked me over asking me questions like am I alright? I was in too much shock to answer her.

"He? He turned into a wolf?" I muttered.

"I'm so sorry. We never wanted you to find out about this stuff. But we can't get into it right now?" she explained. "We have to get to your car before the rest of them get here."

"The rest of whom? More werewolves?" I questioned looking out the window. There was so much fog. Why was there so much fog?

"Yes, and then some? "she said piling desks in front of the door as something hit it. "Daniel came first because he wanted to capture me and bring you to him."

"To who? I don't understand? What do they want with me?" I saw that one of the windows opened "Here, we can jump out."

Lyria came to me then looked out the window. "Great! That's my girl. Hurry." she pushed me toward the window as we heard the door almost break. It won't hold much longer so I jumped.

I looked up waiting for Lyria to jump when I heard a crash and I knew he broke through the door. "Go!" Lyria said jumping and landing with more grace then I've ever seen. As we ran towards my car I clutched my keys in my hand ready to unlock the doors. Lyria was faster than I've ever seen before as we rounded the corner I could hear thudding foot prints behind us. I quickly open the doors and got in the passenger seat as Lyria slid in next to me. With a turn of the key the car started, a pale man stood in front of the car hissing as he bare his fangs.

"A fucking vampire? You got to be kidding me?" I exhaled. Lyria shifted gears and drove right into him. But he was fast, with quickness he jumped on the hood. I screamed holding my hand in front of me when all of a sudden I felt a warm tingle in my palms. A clear white light exploded from my hands then and with a cry out of pain the vampire denigrated.

"Kensie, hold on," was the last thing I heard my aunt say before I passed out from the dizziness in my head.

_It felt like I've been waking for hours when I came to an open field. I looked across the opening into a forest of trees; there were glowing eyes everywhere, red, yellow, and purple. Who are you I though trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out? What do you want? I heard a foot steps behind me, I turned and saw a young guy with sky blue eyes. Brown curls hung around his tan skin. He looked like an angel._

_"I'm no angel?" He said voice deep and seductive._

_Who are you I thought._

_"I've been waiting a long time for you. What took you so long?" He smiled stepping toward me._

_I stood still not sure whether I should run away from him or into his arms. Something about him drew me in; I stepped closer as he held out his hand. I grabbed it looking into his eyes as he looked towards the shadows in the trees. I followed his gazed as he leaned into my face so close I could feel is breath._

_"It's not safe for you?" he whispered._

_"Why?" My voice finally spoke out just barely above a whisper._

_A howl came then from the tree line, I flinched instinctively._

_"I wish we had more time but you need to know. Don't trust me?" he said. I looked into his eyes there was sadness I didn't understand. "Wake up! It's time for you to wake up!"_

I gasped as I woke from my dream. Sitting up in the seat I looked around, we were still driving. My aunt looked so tired; when she realized I was awake she said something under breath.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've been hit with a freight train," I answered stretching out my hands. I looked at them and then it all came back to me. Daniel the wolf. The vampire, my hands exploding with light. My heart beat began to pound.

"What happened? How did I do that?" More questions started to surface, "Where are we? What the hell happened back there?"

No answer. Lyria just stared out at the road in her own thought.

"Hello!" I yelled. She said nothing. "Pull over! Pull over now!"

"We can't, not until we get to the safe house," she answered calmly. "We're almost there."

"Where?" I questioned feeling uneasy. My world felt like it's been turned upside down. Vampires? Werewolves?

"A cabin, it's on the out skirts of New Orleans," her tone was expressionless.

I sat there gathering my thoughts and everything I just witnessed. How is this possible? And what did he mean when he said Lyrias been lying to me, took me away from my family. My parents were dead what family could she have taken me from. Finally I thought back to the beautiful guy in my dreams. Don't trust me he said? I didn't know him, why would I trust him?

We pulled on to a dirt road and headed down a long narrow road. I'm not sure how she even found it because from the highway no one could see it. We pulled up to a small brown cabin between a bunch of trees. As I got out I looked around and caught the scent of oak and moss.

"Get in," I caught sight of my aunt already at the door with it open.

When I stepped into the cabin I didn't expect how beautiful it really was. The outside looked all old and crummy but the inside was gorgeous, white couches, matching carpets and the kitchen was all modern. There were two bedrooms down the hall and bathroom.

"So I'm guessing you want some answers?" Lyria said as she returned from the kitchen with a glass of red wine. She sat on the couch and motion for me to sit so I did.

"What am I?" was the first question I was able to choke out. It was the question that scared me the most. Especially after I saw what I saw. Vampires and Werewolves weren't supposed to be real but I just saw them. And my aunts eyes they glowed purple. What was she?

"Oh honey," She said with so much sadness it also pour from her eyes. "I never wanted you to find out, at least not this way..." she trailed off. "I tried so hard to hide you from them I was careful. Always. I promised her. _She is your number one priority. _She told me. Now there on our trail. They'll find you."

"Who told you? What do they want," I asked. "And what am I?"

"It such a long story," she replied taking a sip of the wine.

"Well we have time. Where not going anywhere until I know what's going on?" I said and I meant it. "And no more lies, I want the truth Ly."

She could tell from me using my nickname for her that I was serious. I don't call her Ly unless I wanted her undivided attention.

She took one big gulp from her red wine and exhaled.

"The day you were born, your mother ran from The Academy and The Order. She met up with me that night. We planned for me to take you and raise you in what we called the Real World. I was barely 21 and was married to Daniel. He was in The Order. He used to be the sweetest man I knew but one day he left on a mission to the Peace Hall where he was supposed to help organize a peace treaty between The Order and The Darklings. He was ambushed and taken. I thought he was died but now I know they turned him..."

"Into a werewolf?" I injected.

"No," she smiled. "He was born a wolf. But let me get back to what I was saying. When your mother came to me only a month before she was due. I was still reeling from the loss of Daniel, she told me she had a dream that her baby was special, that one day she'll be the most powerful being our world has ever seen. And she was afraid," She must of seen the disgust look I had on my face. "Not of you but for you because The Order had promise you to a man name Maliki he was the leader of The Darklings. It would have brought peace to all. But she found out that he was planning to steal your powers from you then take over the whole supernatural world including the Academy. She told your father Michael, they tried to go to the Order thinking they'll listen to them because she was royalty The Princess Keira Zonovia soon to be Queen."

"Princess? What?" I asked. How was my mother a princess? "Does that make me a princess?"

"Yes," she took another sip. "But they didn't believe. They thought she was just having cold feet bout marring off her baby to a Darkling. They said unless they could find real evidence other than a dream that everything will move forward. Your mother knew a woman, a witch, we called her the oracle. She was a wise woman and our people went to her when they were in need of guidance. The woman was confused at first you mother was a very powerful witch herself anything she needed from her she could do herself but she aided her anyway. She sat your mother down in a circle of candles and herbs. She asked for the goddess guidance and put her hands on you, well your mother stomach which carried you. Nothing happened at first but then light exploded from your mother's stomach. The woman was in awe as her and your mother share a vision of the goddess. She told them to protect you, your meant to change the world. That you where the Phoenix, that you would unite the world. Then right then and there she decided to get you away from this world. She wanted you to have a life and not all this responsibility."

"Why didn't she come? Why did she just abandon me?" I questioned. My whole life has been a lie, who I was raised to be was not who I am. "I don't even know who I am anymore," I shook my head.

"Honey," she put her hand on my shoulder. "This doesn't change who you are. Your still the kind, sweet, lovable, strong, beautiful woman. That hasn't changed I promise.

"What am I?" I finally asked again tears felling in my eyes. "Am I a witch?"

"Yes and more." She answered softly.

"More?"

"Your mother was part witch, part fae, and part human. Your father was Nephilim. Which many were said to believe they are children of angels. Very powerful and they protected the supernatural world." She explained.

"So I'm a witchfairyhumanangel?" I said stunned and in shock.

She laughed. "Yes I guess so."

"I'm glad you find me being a freak of nature so funny," I got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

"Kensie," she called after me. When she reached the kitchen she saw I was in tears leaning on the cold counter. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at myself. How I've always failed. And here I am failing once again.

I looked up at her face saw the sincerity, I hugged her. "You didn't fail; I couldn't run from my destiny forever.


End file.
